


cherry lips and crystal skies

by alimacbrux



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Meetings, M/M, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 12:06:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15388401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alimacbrux/pseuds/alimacbrux
Summary: It's summer in England and Phil gets invited to a high school pool party to survive the heat wave. There, he meets a flirty and mysterious Dan Howell.





	cherry lips and crystal skies

The cherry red ice lolly melted almost seductively down the other boy’s hand as he licked obscenely, making rather intense eye contact. Phil gulped, cheeks matching the colour of the bright red treat the gorgeous boy was sucking.

 They were at a pool party in some classmate’s back garden, surrounded by at least a hundred other teenagers screaming and running around like children, much to Phil’s dismay. 

Phil didn't initially know why he said yes to the invite when he hated parties with such a passion. None of his friends had wanted to go, so that was how Phil found himself standing in the middle of a crowd of sweaty teenagers and staring across at an unfamiliar boy. 

An unfamiliar and incredibly attractive boy at that. 

He was tall, probably as tall as Phil, with wild brown hair in a mop on his head. He had flushed cheeks and freckles dotting his tanned skin like a constellation of stars. His plump pink lips were stained from the ice lolly he was still devouring before Phil’s awestruck eyes. 

Phil wasn't sure what he was supposed to do in this situation. He had never been ogled at by a beautiful stranger across a back garden at a pool party before. 

A bead of sweat rolled down the side of his head and Phil was made aware again of the surprising heat of the English summer. It was rare for the heat to jump past 20° nevermind tickling 35°. Phil wiped his face, blinking a few times from the sun’s unapologetic rays. Why on earth did he not think to bring sunglasses? 

The other boy finally finished his popsicle, sticking the wooden piece in his mouth to suckle at the last of the red juices. His lips were puckered together, tantalising Phil even from almost 10 metres away. Phil swallowed hard again, licking his lips which had grown dry as a desert. 

When he was done, the brunette finally looked away, turning to go find a bin of some sort. Phil couldn't say he was relieved. 

As if the boy had been holding him captive by his stare, Phil returned back to the party, looking around at the chaos surrounding him. 

There was an intoxicated boy from his year trying to push a rather reluctant girl from their year into the pool while she shrieked and swore and tried to push him off. A guy in the year above jumped into the deep end of the tiny swimming pool, splashing those around him with the force of his cannonball. 

“So, liked what you saw?” 

Phil jumped, spinning around at the sound of a voice whispering right in his ear. Standing before him, a confident smirk playing on his cherry red lips, was the boy from across the garden. Up close, Phil could finally see his eyes, immediately getting drowned by the amber brown irises. 

Phil spluttered slightly, unsure of how to reply to the gorgeous boy, especially when he was _right there._  He could just barely nod. 

“Good,” the boy replied coyly, “ The name’s Dan Howell.” He held out one of his hands, tinted pink in a few streaks from the melted ice lolly. 

“It’s nice to finally put a name to the gorgeous face,” Phil replied, grinning and shaking the boy’s hand, “Phil Lester.” 

“Wanna see what else I can do besides eat an ice lolly?” Dan asked, eyes glinting with a powerful, confident energy Phil couldn't possibly resist. 

“Absolutely.” 


End file.
